fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Axel MK-4
Axel MK-4 (四間加アクセル Akuseru MK-4), who simply prefers to be called Axel which is his real name, is a member of the famous Independent Guild, Dawn Horizon and is a Machias cyborg. Being one of the few escapees of the dreaded laboratory, C.E.L.O.S, that was responsible for the mass capture of orphaned children and trying to turn them into human weapons, Axel's drive towards living stems entirely on the desire to reunite with his sister who he was separated from after the break out of the laboratory. Since that day, Axel has visited numerous countries across and has become an infamous mage for his extraordinary power, earning the ominous alias of Cyborg of Mass Destruction (人造人間質量サイボー Saibōgu no Hakai) for his wild and uncontrollable fighting style. Axel's traumatic life before becoming an Independent Mage wasn't the brightest of stories as the poor boy was kidnapped along with his twin sister and taken to C.E.L.O.S, where they (along with hundreds of other confused and frightened children) were used as test experiments for the creation of human made Machias. Through this process, both Axel and his sister endured grueling experiments that caused their personalities to drastically change and they became much more spiteful and withdrawn as opposed to their natural friendly and loving nature. Once the break out occurred and the laboratory was burned to the ground, Axel's desire to see his sister again caused him to resort to any methods to find her, even teaming up with and criminals if it got him the information he wanted. His infamy only continued to increase as many caught wind of stories surrounding Axel and how much of a monster he was, even creating baseless rumors about him that turned Axel into some sort of boogie man for the average people. Years after having no success of finding his sister, Axel struck gold after hearing a rumor that a man was also looking for a wandering cyborg and not long after, tracked him down and confronted him. To Axel's disappointment however, the cyborg that the man had been looking for was actually Axel himself and just before Axel could leave, the man requested a battle with him in order to gauge his strength. Already annoyed that his search had once again failed, Axel planned on crushing the naive mage but to his utter shock, the man was able to defeat Axel after a hard fought battle and asked him to join him on his quest. Axel refused initially, stating his only goal was to find his sister but the man claimed that he had many contacts that he could ask for information about his sister. With no other reason to refuse, Axel accepted Tetsuya's proposal and has become a close companion and one of the strongest mages of Dawn Horizon. Axel's goals remain the same however and there isn't a day that passes in the guild where Axel doesn't look around for more information about his sister. Appearance Personality Relationships History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Magnet Magic Etherea Alchemy Trivia Category:Cyborg Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Machias Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Magnetism Magic User Category:Dawn Horizon Category:C.E.L.O.S Category:Earthland Category:CBZ Male